All I Can Do
by Crazichi123
Summary: Freddie's entire body is paralyzed. He can't walk, he can't talk, he can't even blink. The easiest thing to do would be to just give up, but he has to keep reminding himself, it only takes four muscles to smile.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm trying my hand at writing at iCarly. This entire story is in Freddie's POV. It focuses on his relationships with all the main characters, especially Sam. It focuses a lot on Sam and Freddie's friendship, but I think if I were a Creddie shipper, I would be able to stomach it and still enjoy the story. It has some Carly/Freddie friendship too. This first chapter won't be very good, but in my opinion, it get's MUCH better! Please give this story a chance! Enjoy!**

_**This story takes place in Season 3, after iSaved Your Life. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. 'Nough said. **

I woke up and I immediately knew I was in a hospital room. If the white walls and beeping of my heart monitor weren't enough of a giveaway, the men in labcoats rushing past the doorway was confirmation enough.

_'I wonder what happened.'_

I tried to get up and take a look around but I couldn't move. It wasn't until then that I realized that I couldn't feel my body. I heard my heart monitor speed up significantly and suddenly the room flooded with doctors and nurses. They saw that my heart was in panic mode, but my body was completely still.

"Fredward." A doctor said as he looked into my eyes. "Fredward Benson, can you hear me?"

I would've cringed at the name. Why on Earth would my mother think _FREDWARD_ was a good name.

The doctor turned back to look at a nurse with a clipboard.  
>"He's not responding." No. Really? "We're going to have to run some tests." He glanced worriedly at my heart rate machine before looking back at me.<p>

"Look Fredward, I know you're scared, and you have every right to be. But were going to need you to calm down." Oh how I want to tell him to call me Freddie. I tried calming down by thinking of...things. I guess it worked because my heart rate went down a considerable amount.

The doctor smiled. Yeah, he probably wouldn't have smiled if he knew what I had been thinking about.

"Ok, now I'm going to give you an instruction and I need you to follow  
>it."<p>

Sounds easy enough. The doctor pulled the sheet off my feet.

"Alright, wiggle your toes." I tried to, and then I tried harder and then I tried even harder.

"Fredward, try harder." I would've glared at the doctor if I could've.

"Ok then." he glanced at the nurse and she wrote some notes down on her clipboard.

"Now, try to move your hand, or a finger." I failed at completing that task too and I inwardly groaned as I saw the nurse write more notes on her stupid little clipboard.

"Smile." he commanded. I focused ALL my attention and will power on the four muscles it took to smile, but the corners of my mouth just wouldn't budge.

"Hmm..." the doctor turned to the nurse. "Adelie, I think were going to have to take a look at this boys brain. Tell his friends they can come in to see him after explaining the condition he's in and get the mother so I can ask her if we have permission to do tests and X-rays on this boy." The nurse nodded and left the room.  
>The doctor turned back to me.<p>

"It's going to be alright Fredward, we will do everything in our power to help you. And you've got a lot of friends and family here to support you as well." suddenly I saw a blurred form rush towards me and engulf me in a hug that would be back breakingly painful if I could feel anything.

"Oh my baby! I can't believe this is happening to you!" my mother said as she pulled away to look at me and strokes my hair. Spencer grimaced.

"Wow." Spencer shook his head. "This is worst than when you were hit by that Taco Truck!" A red and swollen-eyed Carly smacked his arm harshly.  
>"What?" he asked in confusion as he rubbed the spot that Carly had hit him.<p>

"I'm sorry about your son's condition." The doctor said to Mrs. Benson.  
>"Fredward has-"<br>"Freddie." he heard a voice that he could identify as none other than Carly say. The doctor turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"He likes to be called Freddie." Carly explained. Sam stepped forward with a devious smirk on her face.  
>"Actually, he quite likes the name Fredward." Sam lied. Carly smacked Sam's shoulder.<p>

"What? I'm not giving up a chance to bag on Freddie while he's completely defenseless!"

Of course, it doesn't matter what state I'm in or what happened, Sam will never give up on an oppurtunity to insult or hurt me. Who cares if I find out my girlfriend was using me, or if I've been hit by a taco truck, or... Wait a minute, what happened to me? I still don't even know why I'm like this?

The doctor continued. "Ok, Freddie's paralysis is believed to be do to brain damage as opposed to spine fracture. This means it is possibly curible." Everyone smiled at this.

"Unfortunately, we're not sure if the damage was done to the brain, and if we do, we're not sure if any of it is permanent or even if there was damage to any  
>other parts of the brain." Everyone frowned. I've only been conciously paralyzed for a half an hour and I already envied everyone for being able to smile and frown at will.<br>"Freddie could be completely confused right now not even knowing who any of you are and we won't even know." The doctor paused for dramatic  
>affect.<p>

"Freddie could have memory loss." Everyone gasped except for Sam who was looking at the ground. I couldn't see her face from the position I was in. Carly then ran out of the room in a fit of tears.  
>"Carly!" Spencer yelled as he ran after her.<p>

_'No! Don't cry Carly! I remember you! How could I forget someone like you?'_

"We want to find out these things and therefore need your permission, Mrs. Benson, to run a few tests on him." Mrs. Benson was crying, but she nodded slowly. "Good! Adelie, please escort Mrs. Benson to the front desk so she can sign the permission papers." the nurse nodded as she lead my mom out the room.

"Samantha." the doctor said turning to Sam. He attempted to continue speaking before he was hushed by Sam.

"Dont you dare say another word until you correct yourself and call me Sam. And if you ever call me 'Samantha' again," she said the name Samantha as if it were poison.  
>"You're going to be very lucky that you work in a hospital." The doctor remained calm, but I noticed him take a few steps away from Sam.<p>

"I apologize Sam. Now anyway. We don't want poor Freddie to be bored, so we want him to be able to watch some movies before his tests tomorrow. Do you know any that he'd like?" Sam smirked.

"Do you have the movie 'Charney's Magical Adventure'?" the doctor raised an eyebrow the way I always did. I noticed Sam frown at that.

"Umm...yes but he's a bit old for that; don't you think?"

"Well tell that to him! The nub just doesn't know when to grow up." she shrugged. I wish I could scream and glare. But I could only sit there.  
>"Oh and he's a bit embarrased about his childish interests, so try to keep it to yourself." Sam added.<p>

"Alright, Ill go get it." he turned to me, "Hope you enjoy the movie, Fredward." he said, forgetting to call him Freddie. He walked out the door. Sam smirked deviously.

"Yeah, enjoy the movie...Fredward." She walked out the room laughing. I would've shaken my head in disgust if I could. I hate Sam. How dare she kick me while I'm down!

_'No matter what happens, some things never change.'_

And for a moment, I wasn't to sure that was a bad thing, that is, until the doctor cameback into the room and played the tape.

The whiny voices of the children and Charney the dragon were giving me a headache. There terrible songs and dialogue were torture.

_'Yep, that was definitely a bad thing'_

I wanted to close my eyes and plunge my fingers into my ears, or jump up and punch the TV with all my might. But I couldn't.

All I can do is watch.

**Ok, short and not very good, I know. I wrote a lot of chapters already, including the last chapter. I completely know where I'm going with this story. So unless school gets in the way, updates shouldn't be too slow. I hope you stick around for the next chapter and end up liking the story! Also, if anyone would like to beta. Just PM me because I could really use one! Thanks again for reading!**

**Keep on Reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all that reviewed, subscribed, and favorited my first chapter! Hope you like this one!**

Bored. So bored. I have never been more bored in my life. There is nothing to do. All I can do is stare at the ceiling and think.

'_How much longer until the girls get out of school?' _

Yesterday, after my tests, they had promised to come visit me right after school. But, every minute felt like an hour, and every hour felt like a day. Sometimes the doctor would put on a show or a movie for me to watch, but that was only temporary relief from the boredom. He was too busy to keep coming back every two hours to change the disk, and it gets annoying not being able to react to what happens in the movie. I can't scream when something scares me, all I can do is feel my heart beat against my chest, and hear my heart monitor speed up. When I think something's funny, I can't laugh, or smile, all I can do is feel my happiness fade when I realize I can't react to it. It was very frustrating.

"Freddie Benson?" I inwardly jump in shock. "A friend is here to see you."

"Sup' Fredwad!" Sam said as she walked in holding a taco. "Doesn't this bring back memories of the last time you were lying in a hospital bed?" She said raising the taco, and since to her, her comment was _hilarious_, and NOT heartless and sadistic, she laughed right in my face.

_'Of course. The 'friend'' they spoke of just _**_had_**_ to be Sam. Must she kick me while I'm down?' _I thought angrily.

"Mmm. This taco is delicious." she taunted. "I would offer you some, but... you know." she stated, smirking sadistically.

Due to my inability to chew, I can't really eat. The doctors feed me by sticking a tube down my throat and releasing food into my stomach. Of course, Sam had to taunt me about not being able to eat. Wow. And just when I think we're friends, Sam Puckett reminds me every reason I hate her.

_'Where are my REAL friends, like Carly.'_

"Carly's coming later. She just refused to cut 9th period with me." Sam stated shaking her head.

_'How did she know I was thinking about Carly, did I just speak?' _I wondered incredulously.

"So, since I'm here, I might as well inform you on the glorious two days without you!" I mentally rolled my eyes.

"It's been a lot easier to pull pranks on nubs and teachers without having you preach your lame morals to me every second." Well excuse me for trying to help you get into college by saving the little bit of credit you have left on your permanent record.

"And your mom has just been locking herself in her apartment lately, so she hasn't been able to bother everyone like usual." she looked at me expectantly, then frowned for a second before smirking menacingly again.

"And let's not forget, the AV club finished their latest invention." she came closer and spoke mockingly. "without you." _Nooooo! _That was my idea! Those were my blueprints! How dare they finish _"The H.A.M" _without me! It was a very complex, top secret project that they have been helping me develop and create for months! I couldn't believe they would just finish it without me!

"And don't forget, it's Friday! iCarly tonight!" she said doing a little victory dance with her half-eaten taco.

_'They're doing iCarly without me?'_

Suddenly, Sam rolled her eyes.

"This is the last episode though. Carly said _'We can't do iCarly without Freddie!'_" she stated, mocking Carly's voice to sound high-pitched and whiny. "So, we're just informing the fans that 'due to personal reasons, iCarly is on hiatus, and giving them a 'ta ta for now' episode."

_'Good! I knew I could count on Carly!'_

Sam stuffed her face with the remains of her taco, before she decided it would be a good idea to talk and chew at the same time.

"I told her we could just fire you and get a new nub to be our tech producer for iCarly, but noooo! We just gotta have Freddie." I inwardly grimaced at Sam's eating habits. She swallowed and glared at me. "See how you ruin everything?"

"Sam!" saved by the Carly. "Are you torturing Freddie?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips and glared disapprovingly. Sam just let out an obnoxious belch and smirked at the brunette.

"I didn't skip last period to kiss him." Sam replied sarcastically.

Thank God for Carly. I don't know how much more of Sam I could've taken. But when she actually came into view, my heart broke.

"Sam, Freddie's our friend and he needs our support." Carly's eyes were red and swollen, her voice shook as she spoke, and black streaks of makeup ran down her pale cheeks.

_'Did I do that to her?' _It was nice to know she cared, but he didn't even want to entertain the thought that he was hurting her so much.

"I'm quite aware he's _your_ friend, and he needs _your_ support; but me? I can do whatever I want Carls."

Carly turned her attention away from Sam and looked at me. A look of hurt immediately took over her features, but she was able to muster up a painful smile.

"Hey, Freddie. She said giving a small wave. When I didn't reply, fresh tears fell from her eyes. She ran out the room sobbing and Sam gave her a worried glance.

"I should go check on her." she stated slightly jogging out the room, but waving over her shoulder. "Later, Frednub!"

I just can't believe how much this is hurting Carly. She couldn't even look at me! I know it's not my fault, but I feel terrible.

A few hours filled with thinking of Carly, school, and my mom, when suddenly, a curious thought pops into my head.

'_How did Sam know that about the AV club?'_

All I can do is wonder.

**And there's Chapter 2. Okay, I know, short, and a lot of Carly/Freddie in this chapter for the Seddie fans. But they're friends too, and I hate when people just forget about Carly or the fact that Freddie has/had a crush on her _just_ because the stories Seddie. Carly still exists, and we will explore, as well as develop her relationship with Freddie, just as much as we will the other characters, excluding Sam who we will explore a teensiest bit more. Speaking of Sam, I know she's been being a total lady douche, but trust me, all will be explained in time, just get used to it. Not an **_**amazing **_**chapter, but it gets better. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. **

**Keep on Reading**


	3. Are You Glad?

**Not much to say besides thanks to those who reviewed and hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

I open my eyes to find that my room is very dimly lit. I don't hear the usual hopital noises like overworked doctors and beeping heart monitors. I look over to see that my own heart monitor has a thin straight line going through the middle, which wold usually mean I was dead, but it is silent, there is no, long, drawn out beep, signifying my death.

_'Wait a second'_

I turn my head to the left, only to realize, I am moving.

"I can move again!" I exclaim. I am about to climb out of bed to investigate the strangeness of my surroundings when I finally take notice to the metal restraints holding my arms at my side and my ankles strapped to the bed.

_'Those were definitely not there a few seonds ago.'_

I struggle against the restraints, and try with all my might to break free. I can't stay like this. I can move again, I need to be free.

I hear my hospital door open and my head turns towards the noise. A person in dark robes stand in the doorway. Behind them I can see that there is a fog in the empty hospital hallway. The person in the doorway slowly make thier way towards me, and as they get closer, I start to see blonde hair peaking from under the hood of the figure.

"Sam?" I question. I really hope it's her. She's my best bet at getting out of here. If these restraints are held by a lock, I'm sure she can pick it! "I'm so glad its you, I could really use your help getting out of here."

"Are you glad you can talk?" Sam asks. She is standing right next to my hospital bed, but her voice sounded airy and far away. I stare at her strangely as I fight to break free from the metal encasing my wrists and ankles "Are you glad you can move?"

"Sam? Sam, what's going on?" I ask, continuing to struggle against my restrainsts. I then realize that as I struggle, the restraints get tighter. I stop moving, but the metal cuffs continue to tighten around my wrists and ankles. Squeezing, bruising, breaking them. I screamed in pain as I feel the bones snap, and the restrainsts continue to grow tighter.

"Are you glad? Are you glad you can move, are you glad you can feel?" I can see a smirk beneath the shadows of the hood, which completely coveres the top half of her face. Suddenly, her hand lashes out and makes a tight grip around my throat. I feel her overgrown nails digging painfully into my neck. "Are you glad you can feel it, Freddie?" her voice is now loud, and echoing against the white walls of the hospital room.

My eyes began to water, and it takes everything in me to speak beneath the grip of her hand.

"Sam." I choke out. "Your hurting me."

"I wouldn't know, I can't see you." She lets out an echoing, sinister cackle. A powerful gust of wind erupts from nowhere, and blows her blonde hair back, and her black hood from atop her head. My eyes widen in surprise as I see empty black sockets where her eyes should be.

"I can't see you, I can't see your pain." her grin widens as he grip on my neck tightens, completely closing my throat. She suffocates me for what feels like forever. I just wanted it to end, the pain of my closed throat, and broken limbs, but all I can do is endure the pain and listen to Sams evil cackles echo in my mind.

_"Freddie, are you glad? Are you glad you can feel?"_

"Freddie Benson." I feel myself slipping away from the dream as a nurse opens my eyes for me. Except, it wasn't a dream, was it? It was a reality, it was _my_ reality. My restraints are my unknown illness, stopping me from moving. The empty hospital, my feelings of isolation and loneliness.

"A friend is here to see you." She finishes before exiting the room as Sam takes her place beside me.

"Hey look! It's the Do-Nothing Dummy!" Sam exclaims enthusiastically before her face settles into a satisfied smirk. "I sure do hope you have sweet dreams to make up for your nightmare of a life, Fredgeek."

Her insults hurt, but she wouldn't know. I can't protest, I can't react, so she can't see how much she hurts me. I can't move, or talk, or feel like I could in my nightmare. I can breath. I couldn't breath in the dream because Sam was choking me, but I can breath now.

All I can do is breath.

_Isn't it sad when breathing's a luxury?_

**Ok, this chapter was SUPER short, but it _was_ just a symbolic dream. I promise to try to make chapter's longer in the future. This chapter did not show why Sam bully's Freddie so much, this shows why Freddie _thinks_ she bully's him, you will find out the reason behind Sam's behavior in a later chapter, and for all we know, this could be the reason! Either way, hope you enjoyed, and please review! Also, please review or private message me if you want to be a beta, because I could really use one! **

**Keep on Reading**


	4. She'll be Back

"Freddie," The nurse poked her head in my room. "A friend is here to see you."

_'Ugh. Not again.'_

The two weeks that I have been paralyzed in the hospital had consisted of the doctors trying to find out what the heck is wrong with me, Sam mocking me, Carly crying because of me, and my mom trying to sanitize me. No matter who came to visit me, it brought me some kind of torture.

"Gibbeh!" Gibby? Where has he been the past two weeks I've been in the hospital? "Hey Freddie, sorry I'm just now visiting you." Due to my condition, I responded with silence.

"The reason I didn't come visit earlier is because when I heard you were in the hospital, I wanted to get you a 'get well soon' present, but I didn't know what to get you." I had a strange feeling something bad was about to happen.

"I tried asking Carly, but she said she wasn't in the mood to talk about you, so I asked Sam." Ah, there it is! I can sense Sam's evil from a mile away. "And she told me the perfect present! Are you ready, Freddie? Ha! That rhymed." He looked at me expectantly and after a few minutes of silence, frowned.

"Ok, I know it took me a while to come visit you with a good present, but there's no reason to give me the silent treatment!" Huh? Wait. Does Gibby _know_ that I'm paralyzed?

"Alright, maybe THIS will warm your cold shoulder!" he said as he whipped out a cup of my favorite chocolate pudding. My mouth watered at the sight of it. My mom knows I love it, so she lets me eat it twice every 6 months! Oh how I miss it's sweet chocolatey flavor on my tongue!

"Sam told me you'd love it!" And then I remembered. Sam. Paralysis. Eating. I can't eat that! It was just a trap Sam used Gibby to taunt me with!

Gibby frowned.

"Still not talking to me? Fine then, maybe it's taste will make you forgive me!" he stated as he began to rip the cap off the pudding cup and take a spoon out of his backpack. Uh oh. This is gonna get real bad, real fast.

He opens my mouth and drops the first spoonful of pudding in my mouth, and I swear I almost melted when I felt the thick, chocolaty, liquid make contact with my taste buds, The pudding rolled down my tongue, and I realized where the problem lies. The pudding caught in my throat and I realized how hard it was to swallow, lying on my back, and unable to use my jaw. Gibby continued to excitedly pour the pudding in my mouth, determined to make me forgive him for something I wasn't even mad about in the first place.

"I feel like I'm doing a segment of 'Baby Spencer!'" Gibby exclaimed. The pudding continued to roll down my tongue and filled in my throat. It clogged my airways and I could feel Sam's hand around my neck, suffocating me like in my nightmare. The world around me blurred as my eyes began to water, I heard my heart monitor speed up; but the pain of chocking was short lived, for very soon, a swarm of doctors and security guards swarmed in, grabbed Gibby, and began to clear the delicious, but deadly pudding from my mouth. Gibby was being dragged out of the room by security guards, but as the doctors used a machine to suck the pudding from my throat, I heard an innocent, naive Gibby yell.

"Alright, well good luck with your foot infection, Freddie!"

Foot infection? Of course. And suddenly this entire situation reeked of Sam.

All I can do is despise her.

**The chapter above is EXACTLY 670 words! That is too short! No, I'm adding more. I can't just end it like this. Enjoy the rest of Chapter 4. **

The whole 'pudding incident' was cleared up. Gibby was proven naive and innocent, Sam was given a stern lecture from the cops, and Carly, and I am still paralyzed. Sam is now required to have a security guard there to monitor her every time she visits me. She was not happy about this. I was. Sam's visits were much shorter, and besides the occasional insulting nickname, I no longer had to endure the mocking and teasing that seemed to follow her on her visits. No more stabs at my pride, no more questions of my masculinity, no more of Sam's laughter or smiles. Ok, I missed the old Sam a _little_ bit.

"Hey Fredloser." she said, emotionlessly on one of her visits. Ok, the one thing about the old Sam that I _did_ miss was her smile. Since the start of my condition, I had seen very few of those. Every smile I had seen were either fake, or Sam's.

"I see your still paralyzed." she stated boredly. The security guard nudged her with his shoulder. "What? What do you want me to say?" she used a mocking tone that sounded alot like her Carly impression.

"Oh Freddie! I miss you so much! I just wish I could see your smile again!" she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like he hasn't gotten enough of that from everyone else that comes to visit him!" the officer narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just be nice." he warned. Sam just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me. "You and I both know I could beat him up if I wanted to." she glared back at the officer. "You're just lucky I don't feel like going back to juvie, Earl."

"Do you have anything to say to the boy or not!" he asked angrily.

"Yeah! I do have something I would like to say to 'the boy'!" he said turning back to me. "Earl's just in a crabby mood because I just beat him in arm wrestling!" she yelled. I inwardly started laughing as Earl blushed. He should've seen it coming. After two weeks of being a good little girl and being nice to me on every visit, she was bound to snap eventually.

"That's enough, Puckett!" The rest of the visit was Sam and Earl yelling back and forth at each other while the doctors tried to calm them down without getting hit. Sam knew an exuberant amount of embarrassing facts about Earl. It was the best visit I've had since I got here! It was annoying not being able to laugh or smile, but the argument between Sam and Earl was still extremely entertaining. It helped me realize how much I've missed Sam and her crazy antics. I mean, Sam arguing with a security guard? This is the first time things feel somewhat normal!

There are those moments when I wonder why we're friends, and these are the moments she reminds me.

"You know what, fine." she says suddenly, raising her hands in surrender. Three back-up security guards take this moment to secure her arms and lead her away.

"Whatever, I didn't feel like talking to the nub anymore anyway." she said, letting them lead her out the room with no struggle. But I saw it. That glint of mischief in her eyes. And I knew she'd be back. Not the goody, goody, nice Sam I've been seeing the past two weeks, the real Sam. The one who harassed me, and ridiculed me, and smiled. And I couldn't say I wasn't even a little excited.

All I can do is wait.

**Ok, NOW it's done. It was supposed to be in the next chapter, but 670 words is **_**way**_** too short! Hope you enjoyed! I already have the next chapter planned. Ta ta for now!** **Please Review!**

**Keep on Reading**


	5. Over 65,000 I Love You's

"Freddie." The nurse calls into my room. "A friend is here to see you."

The same tear stained Carly that I have seen 2 to 3 times every week since I've been paralized two months ago. She is holding a thick stack of papers and a photograph. She looks so weak and fragile standing there. I really just want to hug and comfort her, which is strange because most people would think I'm the one that needs hugs and comfort.

"Freddie." she says weakly. "I have something to show you." she holds up the stack of papers in her right hand and I see it has a lot of writing on it.

"The doctor said the best way to help you get better was to show you that a lot of people are loving, and supporting you, and rooting for you to get better."

"This is a picture of a collage made by a class of 5th graders in Ohio." she held the picture in front of me, a little too close to my face, but I could see that it was a group of screenshots and photos of me all put together to form my name, _'Freddie'_. I almost cried, Sam would be so dissapointed in me.

"These are some comments sent in by iCarly fans after our hiatus episode." her eyes filled with tears, but she continued to try to read the comments.

"From RootingAmanda, Freddie, hope you feel better! My brother and I were watching the hiatus episode, and it just wasn't the same without-" Carly choked on her words. She looked in my face, and I could tell she saw nothing. Just a blank, expressionless, mannequin of my true self. She didn't see any of my personality, my likes, my dislikes, my smiles, my laughs, my frowns. She saw nothing. I was here, on the inside, but she just couldn't see through.

She dropped the stapled papers before running out of the room in a fit of tears.

That's what I was doing to the people I cared about.

Forget Sam Puckett.

I could hurt people without even lifting a finger.

* * *

><p>Later that day, my hospital door opens and what I see is not a doctor here to do more tests, not a nurse here to tell me one of my friends came to visit, but Sam Puckett smirking in the doorway.<p>

"Ya' miss me?" she asks. I can't say I did, but I can't say I didn't either. How did she get here without her three security guards though?

"I'm sure your eager to know how I got here without those chizy guards following me around."

I am. The past month after the whole 'Sam and Earl' incident (I haven't seen Earl since.) They have tripled Sam's security and our meetings have gotten more and more boring every day. Instead of treating me like I'm _'oh poor little'_ Freddie like everyone else, Sam was the only one that treated me like I was still the same old Freddie. Now even she's being forced to give me special treatment. But not anymore. Sam did what she does best and was able to find a way to work around the system and defy authority. Now here she is. No security guards, no rules, just the two of us.

"Well it was easy really. Everyday, I walk up to the receptionist and tell her that I'm here to see you. She sends a nurse to tell you I'm coming, and calls down my guards to 'escort' me to your room. On one of my visits I noticed that I came right when the receptionist's were switching shifts. 5:30. I had to wait 5 minutes before they were finished getting there things together and switching places. I accidentally came at the same time a week later and the _same thing_ happened! I was very annoyed, but you know what they say. 'when life hands you lemons, make grape juice, then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it.'" She smiled. "Freddie. Those receptionist's are my lemons, and I'm about to crush you into grape juice." I silently gulped.

"And guess what else Freddie, everyday, your getting twice the Sam! I'm gonna come once with security, and once by myself." she smirked. "So I can spend quality time with my favorite nub!" she said patting me on the head even though I couldn't feel it.

"Besides," she said as she started to leave the room. "I have a lot of catching up to do." she finished, leaving the room.

All I can do is dread our next meeting.

But unfortuntely, her dramatic exit was ruined when she almost slipped on a stack of papers that littered the floor. I inwardly laughed at that fail of a dramatic exit. She glared at me

"I know your laughing in there and you better stop it! No one makes a fool out of Sam Puckett!" She lifted the papers of the ground and smirked.

"Well what do we have here." she read a litte of the first page. "Aww, a bunch of love letters for Freddie. How many are there, 16, six of which are from your mom!" we both knew from the stack of papers that it wasn't just 16 very long comments, but I'm sure she also wasn't expecting to see over 65,000. Her surprised gasp was satisfying.

Even though, the revelation of the actual amount of comments ruined her insult, and was a stab at her pride, she didn't try to retort or back herself up. She merely just sat in a corner by my bed and read them. Sometimes she would mumble to herself and I would hear some of the heartwarming things people said to me, but mainly, she was quiet. Occasionally, a doctor or nurse would walk in and check to make sure my breathing was steady, or see if any of my nerves started to work again. They never noticed her, though. She was in a spot where they couldn't see her unless they were looking, and she was being quiet, not to mention, I wasn't doing anything to give away her position. Hours passed before I heard her speak again. I assume she had read through a few thousand. She got up and looked me straight in the eyes.

"67 of those comments were from your mom." she shook her head. "How nubby." she looked down at the papers. "But uh...you've got a lot of people who care about you." and I saw pure honesty in her eyes... and tears.

Sam glared.

"I'm not crying. The tears didn't fall, so it doesn't count." she said quickly wiping them away.

Because Pucketts don't cry.

They tried their hardest not to.

And due to this fact, Sam was trained to quickly go from emotional, to intimidating.

"But I swear. If you EVER tell anyone about this when you get better, I'll break all your limbs, and then snap your spine so you're paralyzed again." and when she smirked, I knew she saw it. The fear in my eyes, proof that her intimidation was a success.

Because she can see through. I wasn't a still-life to her. I was Freddie.

But why her? I could tell, even my own mom felt like I was slipping away. Why my sworn enemy?

All I can do is wonder what made Sam Puckett so special.

**I know! I'm updating a lot! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to _please_ notify me if you would like to be a beta. **

**Keep on Reading**


End file.
